Love Today
by Bethy Ann
Summary: “Man, I’m telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too,” Parker said. It’s time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated M for later language and sexual innuendos.
1. A Potential BreakUp

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 1: A Potential Break-Up

Rory woke up and didn't feel Logan next to her. She looked around, not comprehending any of her surroundings. She got up to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. Once she had some coffee she heard someone in the bathroom. She poured another cup for Logan and got some cereal. She was eating Captain Crunch and reading The New York Times when Logan came out all dressed for work.

"Morning Logan," Rory said and gave him a kiss on the check.

Logan murmured a response and saw the mug for him. He sighed and brushed his hand over his face. He was looking everywhere but at Rory. Rory was worried about how Logan was acting. He was acting like something big had happened but didn't know what to do about it.

"Is something wrong Logan?" Rory asked concerned about how Logan was acting.

"Rory, we have to talk. When do you have to go to work?" Logan asked.

"Um, in an hour or so," Rory replied, confused about what they had to talk about.

Rory thought about their relationship. They dated through college and two years after college. It was pretty serious but they never spoke about getting married or anything. Rory got excited, thinking that Logan was going to propose. She pushed that thought away because it didn't fit Logan's behavior. It was something else that Logan wanted to talk about.

"This isn't really easy to say," Logan said and sighed heavily.

Rory got scared thinking about the possibilities. _He's breaking up with me, he slept with a girl, he's having an affair,_ Rory thought.

"Rory, we have to take a break. No, we have to break up. Um, ugh! I've been seeing this other girl for about a year and she's pregnant. She's due in three months actually. I'm sorry Rory. I was going to tell you earlier but then you left to go on a trip with Lane and Zack for a month. I really was going to tell you…", Logan explained.

Rory fought back tears and said, "What made you do something like this? Why did you want to hurt me?"

"Rory, I did love you but we've been growing apart. We haven't had sex in two years!"

"Oh, so it's about the sex now? You just wanted a girl to fuck with and found this girl you knocked up? That is so low, Logan."

"You never did anything to fix our relationship either Rory," Logan yelled.

"Whatever. Just go to work Logan. You'll never see me again," Rory said.

She ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She undressed and stepped in the shower. She started crying and her body heaved with each sob. She sat down in the tub and didn't even feel the water come down. She just felt empty and cold.

After awhile of crying, she started getting ready for work. She called the magazine and told them she was running late. She dried her hair quickly and slipped on some shoes. She grabbed her purse and slipped on some shoes. She looked around the apartment and left.

She was driving on autopilot. She could drive to work in her sleep if she could. She knew it that well. She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. She was just looking forward. She thought that was ironic since she didn't even know what was going to happen.

She turned left and saw the other car in front of her. She slammed on the brakes but still collided with the other car. She went forward and the seat belt choked her. She was trying to get the seat belt off her neck but when her hands left the wheel, her car smashed into the fence. Her world went blank.

**One hour earlier**

"Flight 286 is now landing into Boston, Massachusetts. Thank you for flying Southwest and we wish to see you again," the flight attendant said.

He was finally back to Massachusetts. Even though he wasn't going home, he was excited. He hasn't seen his friend since high school and he was about to live with him.

While Tristan was training for the Army, Parker Crawford started writing to him. Parker told him how senior year went and about Rory. Tristan never forgot about his Mary. She was the reason he stayed and worked his ass off. When he felt like he was about to die, he thought of her. His friends in the army force teased him about it.

After six years of being around the world he was sent home. If they needed him in Iraq he would get a call. But he sure hoped he didn't get the call.

Parker and a friend had picked up his car at the dealership and drove it to the airport. He got the keys and the picture in the mail a couple days ago. He was psyched to see his new car.

Once he was outside, he breathed in the Boston air. He crossed the road and walked to the parking garage. He saw his car and hopped in. It feels good to be behind the wheel again, thought Tristan.

He was on the road and following the GPS. He was thinking of Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. It was amazing how he could picture her face when he hasn't seen her in seven years. Her smile got to him the most. It was just so contagious.

He saw movement on his left and saw a car come towards him at full speed. Holy shit, thought Tristan and was about to gun it when the car came into contact with his. His head went into the window and the last thing he remembered was a girl screaming.

**AN: This is my first story for Gilmore Girls so tell me what you thought. A review would be great because I would like to know what you thought. Is it good or horrible? Just a click away to tell me what you thought!**


	2. Identities Revealed

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 2: Identities Revealed

_Recap: He saw movement on his left and saw a car come towards him at full speed. Holy shit, thought Tristan and was about to gun it when the car came into contact with his. His head went into the window and the last thing he remembered was a girl screaming_.

Rory woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes to be greeted with bright lights. She blinked a couple times to adjust to the lighting. She looked around her surroundings to realize she was in a private room in a hospital. Leave it to her Grandmother to make sure she got accommodated well, even when she was a state away.

A nurse came in and said, "Ah, you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Rory stated.

"How's the arm? Any pain?" said the nurse with a sympathetic smile.

Rory felt the cast on her right arm before she saw it. There was a purple cast going all the way up her arm, ending below the shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt but it feels weird," said Rory.

"It feels weird? Can you explain it to me?"

"Well, I've never had a cast go all the way up to my shoulder before. I guess I just have to get used to it," Rory explained.

"Oh! Ha, okay. I just want to check your vitals first. Oh! Silly me, I'm sorry, I'm Holly Pearson and I'm your nurse," said Holly.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said.

She wondered how the other person was doing. _This whole mess is my fault since I wasn't even paying attention._ _How could I have been so blind_, thought Rory? _Maybe_, thought Rory, _I could ask Holly_.

Before Holly left, Rory asked, "Um, do you know how the other person is? You know, from the accident? Can you tell me who it is?"

"I'm not entitled to give out any names but I can tell you how he is. He only sustained a concussion and needed five stitches on his forehead. So you shouldn't be worried about Tristan's in juries. Crap! You did not hear that from me," Holly said and hurried out the room.

_Tristan, why does that name sound so familiar? Tristan, Tristan. Oh my god! Tristan DuGrey from high school! Bible boy… maybe it's a different Tristan_, thought Rory and got comfortable.

**I****n Seven rooms over to the right**

Tristan was thinking about the accident. About how he could've avoided the accident. If only he had looked both ways. _Wait, if I remember correctly the light was green. So really it wasn't my fault,_ thought Tristan. _He was going to pound the other guy. It wasn't his fault and the guy had ruined his new car. Wait, the other guy could be dead_, realized Tristan. _It's not even a guy, it's a girl or women because the scream sounded like a girls. Tristan stop talking!_

All of a sudden Holly, the nurse, bursts in the room.

"I'm so sorry. I told the other person in the accident who you were. But I only said your first name so maybe the person doesn't know you," Holly babbled.

"You know what you can do? Since you told her, you can tell me who the her is," Tristan said.

Holly looked flustered and said, "I- her name is Lorelei Gilmore."

"Wait, did you say Gilmore? Holy crap, I hit Rory's mother!" Tristan yelled.

"Um, Lorelei doesn't look like a mother. Lorelei is only twenty-three years old," Holly said a bit confused.

Tristan paled and said, "I have to go see Rory.

He got up but Holly pushed him back against the pillows sternly. Even though Holly looks small she is really strong. Holly has dirty blonde hair that looks really shiny and silky. Her eyes sparkle blue and you can tell that she is happy. Her eyes always deceived her because you can always tell how she is feeling.

"I don't think so buddy. You still have a bit of a concussion. If you want to go visit your friend, wait another hour. Your pupils are still a bit dilated," Holly explained.

"I'll be back in an hour. Rest," Holly commanded Tristan.

Tristan waited for a couple minutes and slowly creped to the door. He stuck his head out and didn't see Holly. He went left since there were more rooms then the right side. Some doors were open and some doors were closed. So he hoped to God that her door was open.

He only passed three doors when Holly yelled, "DuGrey get back in your room! Do I need reinforcements?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and said, "No."

He walked back to his room but waited by the door until the coast was clear. He would wait until Holly left the floor. _It couldn't be that long, right_, thought Tristan? It was only ten minutes later when Holly left the floor and he made his move.

He peered in doors hoping to see Rory. She was on this unit because Holly was also Rory's nurse. It was then when he found Rory's room. She was propped up watching TV and her right arm had a cast on it. Tristan thought Rory looked good.

Rory's P.O.V

Rory felt someone's eyes on her and she was getting freaked out. She also felt pissed off that someone was looking at her, at her worst. When she turned though, she didn't expect to see what she saw.

She saw Tristan DuGrey with stitches over his left eyebrow. Other then that he looked really good. He also seemed different but a good different. Rory was actually speechless for once.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said and broke the ice.

Rory scowled and said, "Bible boy. I see you haven't changed much."

Tristan smirked and said, "At least you didn't call me the spawn of Satan."

Rory blushed and asked, "How do you even know about that?"

"One word: Paris. She was one of the few that wrote to me while I was in the army."

Rory's mother decided to walk in and look Tristan over. "Hello blonde Abercrombie model. And how do you know my daughter?"

"I'm Tristan DuGrey, Lorelei. Remember, I went to Chilton with Rory?"

"Bible boy?! My how you have grown. Wait, why are you at the hospital and here in Boston for that matter?"

"I flew in this morning from Minnesota. It was me that Rory hit actually. It seems that fate wanted us reunited again," Tristan said and smiled.

"Oh, it seems like the next couple of weeks are going to be interesting," said Lorelei smiling wickedly.

_AN: Here's the second chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I do know there are other people who aren't reviewing which makes me sad a bit. I won't be able to update until the New Year since I will be away. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone!_


	3. Incidents and Accidents

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 3: Incidents and Accidents

_Recap: "I flew in this morning from Minnesota. It was me that Rory hit actually. It seems that fate wanted us reunited again," Tristan said and smiled._

"_Oh, it seems like the next couple of weeks are going to be interesting," said Lorelei smiling wickedly. _

It had been a week since the accident and Rory only bumped into Tristan once. She was shopping with some friends when she saw Tristan up ahead with another guy. They were arguing animatedly. She wanted to go over there to know what they were arguing about, but she didn't want her friends to know about Tristan…yet. So they continued to shop but Tristan would not get out of Rory's head. She was busy thinking about him when she bumped into Tristan accidentally, while going out of Victoria's Secret.

"I hope you got something for me," Tristan had said.

Rory had laughed and said, "In your dreams."

Now, Rory was at her office writing about the upcoming election for Elle Magazine. Personally she did not like McCain and thought that he would drop dead any second since he was so old. She had liked Clinton for awhile until she realized that Clinton was a lying fake person.

Her phone rang and she answered, "Rory Gilmore speaking."

"Hey honey. So I was thinking we should have movie night tomorrow since the Grandparents are away. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds like fun. How about an I Love Lucy marathon?" Rory asked her mom.

"Good idea! Let's throw in Breakfast at Tiffany's since I want to see Audrey Hepburn's smoking body."

Rory laughed and said, "Sure, do you want me to get the snacks?"

"That's okay, I'll get them. But what you could bring is…Tristan. You know the Abercrombie model?"

"And why would I want to do that? I haven't seen him in a week!"

"Which is why you should call him! Honey, I gotta go since Sookie is waving frantically at me. Call him!" Lorelei yelled at her and hung up.

Rory finished up her article and left early. She had a feeling that her Mom was setting her up. But she really did want to see him again.

**Tristan's P.O.V**

"Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said.

"How do toy know?" Can you read minds?" Tristan said.

"No, but I know girls and I've been around them more than you have," Parker said and laughed.

Tristan took the pillow from the couch he was sitting on and threw it at Parker. It hit Parker in the face, which quickly turned into a pillow war. Parker jumped behind the chair he was sitting in and took a pillow with him. Tristan laughed and crept towards the chair. Parker's pillow went flying and Tristan easily dodged it. Their drinks crashed to the floor and Tristan smiled evilly and sprang at Parker. He pummeled Parker until Parker shouted, "Uncle!"

Tristan laughed and said, "Did you forget that I was in the army? I could beat you silly in any type of fight."

Parker made a face and said, "Whatever. I have to go to my shift. You know us nurses, who work every hour of the day? Maybe while I'm out, you can find a job."

Tristan just laughed and saw Parker grab his scrubs and leave. Tristan looked around the apartment and decided to clean up their mess. He grabbed a paper towel to soak up the coffee and juice. He swept the broken glass into the dust pan and put the pillows back on the couch. He went into his room to change and look nice for his job hunt.

**Logon's P.O.V**

Logan looked like shit. He was sitting at a bar drinking away his sorrows. Everything had gone wrong. The girl he knocked up, Amberlee, got in a car crash and died. The baby didn't survive also, so Logan lost his child as well. Once that happened, he took his father's boat, more like a ship, to throw a party where he acted shallow and cynical. His friends had, had enough of his behaviour and left him. During their fight on the boat, the boat had crashed, so Logan's Dad – Mitch – was furious. Everyone was against him, even his older sister Mary.

Logan slammed his shot glass on the counter and indicated for more. The bartender looked at him, gave him more, and shook his head in shame. Logan took the shot and downed it. He took the money he had left in his wallet, which was a twenty, and put it on the counter.

He walked out into the brisk night and swaggered drunkenly down the sidewalk. It was almost one o'clock in the morning with a couple stragglers out and about. The Hartford, Connecticut sky was clear and all you could see was the moon, but yet it seemed so dark.

A cat darted in front of Logan making him side step into the road. The headlights of the car coming his way blinded him so he brought his arm up to his eyes to shield it. Yet the car didn't swerve, or slow down, and hit Logan Huntzberger. Logan felt the impact and that was his last feeling.

_AN: Here's chapter three! I hope you all had a nice New Years! While I was on vacation I did a lot of writing and have the last chapter written. Yay! I hope you liked the bit about Logan. Sorry that this Chapter is a bit short but the others will be longer! So review and tell me what you think!  
_


	4. The Karate Kid

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 4: The Karate Kid

_Recap: A cat darted in front of Logan making him side step into the road. The headlights of the car coming his way blinded him so he brought his arm up to his eyes to shield it. Yet the car didn't swerve, or slow down, and hit Logan Huntzberger. Logan felt the impact and that was his last feeling._

Something was waking Rory up and she did not like it. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the noise continued. Finally the noise stopped and Rory smiled. She snuggled into her covers and tried to get that wonderful dream back. She was almost asleep when the noise started again. Sighing, Rory sat up to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Rory croaked out. She cleared her throat and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Rory, I'm sorry to call at this hour but we just got a call-", someone extremely familiar said.

The voice clicked in Rory's head and Rory said, "Grandma?"

"Who else do I sound like? Hilary Clinton?"

"No, it's just 7:30 in the morning and it's Sunday," Rory said.

"Well I got a call from Cynthia, you know Logan's mother, saying that Logan got into an accident last night and didn't make it. His funeral is in two days at the Hartford Memorial."

Rory was shocked. She had totally forgotten about him when Tristan entered into her life. All she had thought about was Tristan. Rory felt sad because Logan had been a big part of her life. Logan had opened new doors for her and she lived life to the fullest with him and didn't regret one moment of her life.

"Rory, Rory, are you still there? Are you okay," Grandmother said worriedly.

"I'm still here Grandma. Yes, I am okay, strangely," Rory said.

"Okay well I have to get going to the nine o'clock service. We haven't been to church in two weeks!" exclaimed Grandma.

"Okay, well thanks for telling me Grandma. I'll talk to you later," Rory said and hung up. She cut Grandma off so she didn't hear the I love you.

Rory sat on the edge of the bed for a bit and somehow was lying back down. She didn't know what to think. _Should I go to Logan's funeral? I was his girlfriend for five years, _Rory thought. _I should at least go to say sorry to his parents even though I can't stand them._ Rory shuddered at that part and stopped thinking about the matter.

Somehow Rory had fallen back to sleep because she woke up to tapping at her door. She hurriedly got out of bed and had t grab her dresser because she got a bit dizzy. She grabbed her robe from her bathroom and put it on while walking. She peered through the eyehole on her door and got a flashback.

**Flashback**

She was standing outside a door hoping the land lord was there. She hadn't called because she didn't have enough time. When she got out of the hospital the next day her Grandparents gave her a lease for her new apartment they had bought for her. All Rory had to do was get her key from the land lord since he was a busy man that no one could reach.

The door opened and a guy who looked in his early fifties stepped out. He was going bald and the hair you could see was gray and thinning out. But his eyes were full of life and shining a bright green.

"Whatcan I do for you Miss?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore, I recently bought an apartment here and I'm picking up my key," Rory said nervously.

"Ah yes, Richard, your father, told me all about the accident. I hope you are feeling better. I'm giving you two keys so if you lose both, you owe fifty dollars to get a new one. Call me if you need anything," he said and closed the door.

She didn't even have time to ask him what his name was. She shook her head and walked to the elevator. Her apartment was on the ninth floor which was of twenty-sex floors. Once she got off the elevator, she walked to the right and was standing at room 961.

She opened her apartment door to see furniture everywhere and it looked like her Mom helped pick some of it out. She was standing in the family room which was connected to the kitchen, which was on her right. She went straight down the hallway and saw the bathroom to her left and her room on the right. When she walked into her room, she saw a four poster bed with a water mattress. She had her own bathroom and walk-in closet which she saw that someone organized.

She walked back to the family room but stopped before going in because she saw another room where they furnished it into a bedroom and office. The desk was big and oak and looked so shiny! Rory loved her new apartment.

**End Flashback**

She opened her door and saw her mother; Lorelei looked fashionable like she always did. Lorelei was wearing a pin stripped blouse with a matching scarf and matching pants. She finished the look with black high heeled boots.

"Rory! How are you? I heard the news about Logan and rushed over here as fast as I could. How are you feeling?" Lorelei said in a rush.

Rory looked at her Mom in bewilderment and opened her mouth to speak when her Mom rushed in the room and closed the door.

"I wasn't quite sure what to bring so I brought ice cream to wallow with, with some tissues. I also brought The Karate Kid series if you felt like you didn't care much about the matter," Lorelei said looking at her daughter.

"You still get me hypnotized by all your talking. But to answer your question, I feel fine," Rory said.

"So, I'm guessing you want to watch the movies?" Lorelei asked and waggled her eyebrows.

Rory laughed at her insane mom and said, "Duh, we're watching the movies! Put the first one in and I'll make some popcorn and order two meat pizzas."

_AN: Did you like it? I know that it's not much but I felt like it had to be added. The next chapter will have some fluff in it. To be continued…_


	5. BuiltUp Love

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 5: Built-Up Love

_Recap: "You still get me hypnotized by all your talking. But to answer your question, I feel fine," Rory said._

"_So, I'm guessing you want to watch the movies?" Lorelei asked and waggled her eyebrows._

_Rory laughed at her insane mom and said, "Duh, we're watching the movies! Put the first one in and I'll make some popcorn and order two meat pizzas." _

Tristan was walking in the park to clear his head because he had so much to do. He had gotten a job teaching martial arts to kids at the age of seven through nine. He was happy because he loved kids since he still acted like on at times; with Parker especially. He worked on Tuesdays and Thursdays from three to eight pm. Tristan loved the pay since it was $15.85 an hour. He felt like something was missing though.

He looked across the park and saw a familiar back towards him. Tristan remembered looking at the back of that head in school and always wanted to see if her hair was just as smooth as it looked. He was just standing there and staring, until he realized he was getting closer to that beautiful hair. He reached the bench and felt like a kid again. Tristan felt shy and wasn't quite sure of himself.

Rory turned around and saw Tristan staring at her. Rory's face turned into amusement and said, "Stalk much?"

Tristan blushed a bit and said, "I, um, I…" He laughed and pointed across the park and said, "I was walking from over there and when I turned to look over here I thought I recognized you. So, I came over here to see it all those classes together in Chilton paid off."

"I see. Do you live close by?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, about two blocks or so."

Rory's interest peaked since she also lived about two blocks away so she said, "What building do you live in?"

Tristan smirked and said, "The Villa Tower on Belmont Street."

Rory's face went into complete shock and Tristan said, "What? What's wrong? Rory?" Tristan waved his hand in front of her face and Rory slowly but surely blinked and came back to life.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, why would I be kidding?" Tristan asked looking confused.

"Because that's where I live. I live on the ninth floor. What floor are you on?"

"Parker and I are on the twelfth floor," Tristan said, with a look on his face that was between a kid on Christmas and a kid on his birthday. "Do you know what this means?"

"No…what?"

"We can see each other more!" Tristan said.

"You just sounded like a kid on Christmas," Rory said and laughed.

Tristan looked offended and pouted. "Now, you look like a kid!" Rory said and laughed harder.

Tristan's eyebrows raised and said, "It wasn't that funny."

Rory's answer was more laughter and Tristan looked on thinking she was gorgeous. She looked radiant when she was laughing. The way her face crinkled was sexy and made Tristan happy. Rory stopped laughing and looked into Tristan's eyes. Tristan was now sitting on the bench because he had a chance to sit when Rory was laughing.

Tristan leaned in towards Rory and was millimeters away. Rory's eyes closed slowly, anticipating the kiss. They met and the kiss was slow but filled with emotion. It was filled with built-up love and tenderness. They parted and rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes.

Tristan kissed Rory again and took her hand. He led Rory to their apartment building and went to the twelfth floor and opened his apartment door. Rory's eyes scanned the place and she noticed how neat it was.

"How is it this neat with two guys living together?" Rory asked.

"Parker is a neat freak," Tristan said and sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and Rory sat down. "I think there is something wrong with him because he is so anal about it!"

Rory laughed and said, "Well, it's a nice place."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence and Rory found the collection of DVDs. She got up and looked through all the movies that were categorized by genre.

She pulled out Casablanca and said, "Can we watch it? It's one of my favorite movies."

"Sure," Tristan said and got up to pop it in the DVD player.

They sat on the couch together touching thighs. Tristan's arm was over Rory's shoulders and Rory's head was resting on his chest. At the end of the night, Rory was asleep with her head resting on his lap.

**AN: I know it's been awhile, sorry. Since I didn't get a lot of reviews last time I wasn't that motivated to write. So the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. But I love the reviews I'm getting so thank you to all who have reviewed. I do know there are lots of people just reading this story and not reviewing and I love the input. If you hate it or you love it, I want to know. I want to write stories and scripts for movies so all the feeback I get will help me become a better writer. Enough chit chat! Go review and I will post the next chapter on Wednesday.**


	6. I Like the Way You Think

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Warning: This chapter is mainly fluff and is a bit graphic in the sex scene so if you don't want to read it that is ok. It just shows a different side of Rory and explains a lot about Tristan and Rory's relationship so it is up to you if you want to read or not!

Chapter 6: I Like the Way You Think

_Recap: She pulled out Casablanca and said, "Can we watch it? It's one of my favorite movies."_

"_Sure," Tristan said and got up to pop it in the DVD player._

_They sat on the couch together touching thighs. Tristan's arm was over Rory's shoulders and Rory's head was resting on his chest. At the end of the night, Rory was asleep with her head resting on his lap. _

Rory laughed and touched Tristan's outer lip to get the excess off his ice cream. Tristan smiled devilishly and took his ice cream and smeared it all over Rory's face. Rory's face looked shocked and Tristan laughed. He started to lick the ice cream off Rory's face and Rory laughed, trying to push him away but failing.

Tristan picked Rory up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Tristan's face softened and he kissed Rory. The feeling Tristan got when he kissed Rory was a rush of pure love. He couldn't get enough of the feeling.

Rory smiled and said, "Now the ice cream is on you."

"Yea, but I bet there is more ice cream on your face then mine, Tristan said and stuck his tongue out at Rory.

Rory snatched his tongue and Tristan's face was amazed by her quick reflexes. He knew that Rory didn't do sports and wasn't a fan of working out so he wondered how she did that.

"Ow did wo o dat?" Tristan asked.

Rory laughed and said, "I have good reflexes."

"I would say," Tristan said when he got his tongue back.

With their faces clean, they walked back to their apartment building holding hands. They were both content and happy. They loved being with each other and were inseparable. They did everything together, which strengthened their bond.

**Four hours later**

Tristan knocked on Rory's door again and sighed. He had said that he would pick her up for the surprise date at 5:30 pm. He tried the door handle and it was unlocked. He was surprised she left it unopened. He twisted the knob and walked in the room. The TV was on and it was on the ABC Family channel.

He did not see Rory so he shouted, "Rory?" He expected an answer but was greeted with silence.

He walked towards her bedroom and that was when he heard the water running. Tristan smiled devilishly and walked towards the bathroom. He striped down to his boxers and knocked into the table since he lost his balance. He grimaced hoping that Rory didn't hear that because he wanted to surprise her.

He opened the door quietly and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Rory had heard the crash in her bedroom and figured it was Tristan, so she wasn't startled or scared when he asked that perverted question. Although she was hoping that he would ask because it was part of her plan.

Rory stuck her head out and said, "In your dreams." Then she realized he was in his boxers and she blushed. Rory saw Tristan get hard so she said, "Be my guest."

Tristan discarded his boxers and climbed in. Seeing Rory's naked body made him even harder since Rory was even more beautiful than usual. She had curves even though she was skinny and Tristan could tell that Rory did some type of workout since he saw some formed abs. His hands started to roam and when he got to Rory's chest, he took his hand and rubbed it against the nipple. Rory sighed in pleasure and Tristan kissed her hard and fierce.

Rory's hands roamed too but hers mostly stayed on Tristan's six pack. Tristan picked Rory up and put her back against the wall of the shower. In the process, a couple of bottle dropped. Rory could feel Tristan's penis against her stomach and she tensed.

Tristan felt Rory tense and asked, "What's wrong? Are we going too fast? Should I slow down?"

Rory smiled at Tristan's sweetness and said, "A bit too fast. Let me get changed first and then you can come on."

"Ok," Tristan said and gave Rory a quick kiss.

While Rory changed, Tristan took a shower. He couldn't believe his luck. Rory was amazing and Tristan was more then happy to be with her. She was his angel; Rory had helped Tristan with losing a friend in the war even though she didn't know it. Tristan got out of the shower and grabbed a clean towel out of the closet. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Tristan opened the door and saw Rory in a red v-neck dress. She looked amazing and also got Tristan speechless for the second time.

"Is it too much?" Rory asked. She was wearing a diamond necklace with matching stud earrings.

"N-no, you look beautiful," Tristan said.

Rory covered he mouth to keep from laughing since the towel around Tristan's waist dropped. Tristan had felt something but thought nothing of it. He grabbed his boxers since they were right next to him and put them on quickly.

"Yea, you get dressed and I'll be in the kitchen waiting," Rory said and smiled.

Tristan dressed in record speed that it could have been in the Guinness book of world records. He stepped into the hallway and was met with darkness. He switched a light on and walked towards the living room. He didn't see Rory anywhere and he started to panic. He heard a throat clear behind him and he whirled around. He saw Rory in one of those Victoria's secret lingerie.

Tristan stammered saying, "We're going to be late. I made reservation at the Hard Rock Café."

"Who said that we were actually going to go?" Rory said.

Tristan smiled and said, "I like what you're thinking. I pretty much knew what you were doing from the start. You left the door unlocked, you were in the shower, you look smack dead gorgeous in a red dress and then bring out the lingerie. I knew you were perfect for me since senior year in high school."

"Uh huh, then why were you panicking in the living room? It seemed like you didn't know about the lingerie."

"True but this doesn't seem like you. I thought you were the kind of girl that went slow."

"I was until Logan broke up with me. I decided after the accident that we should have broken up anyway. I wasn't in love with him anymore and I wanted to love someone. Or at least love something about my life every day."

Tristan had been moving towards Rory since the end of her love tirade. Just watching Rory talk made Tristan love her even more. The way her face lit up was stunningly beautiful.

"I say that we quit the talking and start with this plan of yours," Tristan said.

"You know, that is a good idea. I'll get the supplies."

"Supplies?" Tristan asked perking up.

Rory went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Tristan was a bit confused about what the supplies were but he was way beyond excited to put this plan into action. Rory came back in the room with ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

"Are we making a sundae?" asked Tristan, totally confused with what Rory brought out.

"I was thinking the whipped cream on the stomach, the chocolate syrup right in between my girls, and the ice cream in my mouth," Rory explained while pointing to the places.

"I like the way you think," Tristan said with a smile.

**_AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I appreciate all the comments I get! Further ado, I know I told you I would post this chapter up yesterday but I had classes and then went to see Hairspray!! It was amazing, I recommend it to everyone! So review and tell me what you think! Reviews do make me update faster!_**


	7. Creped Out

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 7: Creped Out

_Recap: "Are we making a sundae?" asked Tristan, totally confused with what Rory brought out._

"_I was thinking the whipped cream on the stomach, the chocolate syrup right in between my girls, and the ice cream in my mouth," Rory explained while pointing to the places._

"_I like the way you think," Tristan said with a smile._

"Are we there yet?" Rory asked.

"No, we've only been on the road for two hours and it's a three hour drive," Tristan explained.

Rory sighed and said, "Ok."

Rory looked out the window and saw the trees go by. She saw a blue jay flying low and a hawk above it. Rory hoped that the hawk would leave the blue jay alone. The hawk came down and captured the blue jay with its talons. Rory gasped and looked away.

"What? What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"I'm just watching birds fly. I saw one fly into a branch," Rory lied.

"Oh, that's kind of sad," Tristan said.

Rory nodded even though Tristan was looking ahead at the road. Tristan's hand was on Rory's thigh and Rory placed her hand over his. Rory moved Tristan's hand downward toward her knee. Their hands were locked together and Rory laid her head against the seat.

**One hour and a half hour**

"Rory, wake up. We're here," Tristan said.

Rory stirred and Tristan said, "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

Tristan gave Rory a quick kiss and hopped out of the car. He popped the trunk and lifted the luggage out. Rory took her suitcase and wheeled it to the front door.

"This place is beautiful," Rory said.

"Thanks, Jaylan is leaving it to me when he dies."

"I wouldn't mind living here because the view looks wonderful," Rory said.

"I think you're beautiful," Tristan said and kissed Rory.

The kiss was deep and Tristan cupped Rory's face with his hand. Tristan picked Rory up bridal style and Rory laughed. Tristan unlocked the door without any difficulty and dropped Rory in the foyer.

Rory gasped and said, "I thought the outside looked amazing but the inside is ten times better."

Tristan smiled and said, "Glad you like it." He cleared his throat and said, "So, I was thinking we could unpack and then go window shopping and buy some food. Then we can hang out here or take a walk on the beach."

"That sounds like a great idea," Rory said and wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck to bring him in for a kiss.

Tristan moaned and Rory pulled back. She looked at him and said, "Are you horny already?"

"Mm, not really. It's just really sexy when you do that to me."

"Oh really? You mean when I do this?" Rory asked and did it again but made it last longer.

"You know if you keep doing that we won't get anything done today," Tristan said.

"Not really, it is only two o'clock," Rory read the clock on the little table in the foyer.

"Rory, if you haven't realized that whenever we kiss it leads to a make out session which lasts for at least three hours," Tristan explained.

Rory pondered this for a bit and said, "That is true…I guess we have to work on that."

Rory took her suitcase and said, "Where to?"

Tristan grabbed his suitcase and duffel and went up the stairs. There were rooms on both sides and Tristan went right.

"I thought we could either have the master bedroom or we could have our own room be with the bathroom conjoined to the two," Tristan said, pointing to the right and left.

"Hm, it seems like you have thought about this a lot."

"Oh, I have because I wasn't sure about how you feel about us sleeping together-," Tristan said but got caught off by Rory's manicure fingers.

"If you had stopped blabbering away I would have told you my answer which is the master bedroom!" Rory said and opened the doors.

A deep oak, four-poster bed greeted them. By the window was a desk with a lamp on. The carpet was a wine color and Rory loved it. By the other window was a window seat that Rory squealed over. She opened the first door on the left and was met with a walk-in closet. Rory gasped at the spacious closet. She never had a walk-in closet before. Rory decided to check out the other door which led to a bathroom. There was a big Jacuzzi and also a shower stall next to it.

"Tristan, this room is amazing! I love it! Thank you, thank you!" Rory said and hugged him tightly.

"Rory, I can't breathe," Tristan choked out.

"Oops, sorry," Rory said and turned a slight pink.

While they were unpacking, Tristan's stomach grumbled. Rory laughed at him and started to talk to his stomach. Tristan walked away from her and Rory followed still talking in a baby voice to his stomach. Tristan walked outside to the car with Rory still following.

Rory looked around her surroundings and said, "Um, where are you going?"

"We are going to shop for food now because I can't stand you talking to my stomach!" Tristan said, not even seeming annoyed but amused.

Rory just smiled at Tristan and got in the car. There was silence except for when the Garmin told them when to turn. They turned into the shopping center and parked. A black Ford truck parked a few spaces away without them noticing. They got out of the car and the guy from the Ford got out.

They decided to spilt since Tristan said he would get the healthy food while Rory could get the junk food. Rory was walking down the main aisle, looking at the signs over heard. She walked down the snack aisle and looked at the chips. She grabbed Doritos and tortilla chips. Rory saw the cookies were she entered.

A guy was by them with a basket in his hand. There were only pretzels and mixed nuts in the basket which seemed a bit odd. He was wearing a black leather hat and a big trench coast. The guy had an eye patch covering his right eye so Rory couldn't tell what color his eyes were. The guy creped her out so she went to a different aisle.

Rory grabbed some grape juice and turned around swiftly, knocking into someone. The guy screamed in pain and passer Byers looked on in interest.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I just swung my cart around because I didn't see anyone. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Rory blabbered.

"It's ok," the guy she hit said.

Tristan ran up to Rory and asked, "What happened? I heard a scream and I thought you would be involved."

Rory glared and Tristan said, "Not in a bad way! I know you have quick reflexes and can be a bit of a klutz."

"Thanks Tristan, I feel the love," Rory said and crossed her arms.

"But that's why I love you! Because you are you and you don't pretend to be anyone else," Tristan said quickly.

Rory squinted her eyed at Tristan to make him squirm some more because she thought it was cute. Tristan's eyes got wide and you could tell that he was scared.

Rory laughed and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You looked so cute and scarred."

"That was not funny! I seriously thought that you were going to kill me," Tristan exclaimed.

Rory chuckled and said, "I have what I want. Are you ready?"

Tristan nodded and they proceeded to the check out line. They paid for their food and stashed it in the trunk. While they drove home, they turned up the radio and started singing, Shattered (Turn the car around). Rory forgot all about the man in the black who creped her out.

**_AN: Here it is! Sorry it took awhile but I was pretty busy. So just click that little purple button in the middle to review!!_**


	8. Sunset Boulevard

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

Chapter 8: Sunset Boulevard

_Recap: Rory laughed and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You looked so cute and scarred."_

"_That was not funny! I seriously thought that you were going to kill me," Tristan exclaimed._

_Rory chuckled and said, "I have what I want. Are you ready?"_

_Tristan nodded and they proceeded to the check out line. They paid for their food and stashed it in the trunk. While they drove home, they turned up the radio and started singing, Shattered (Turn the car around). Rory forgot all about the man in the black who creeped her out. _

Rory slowly woke up and felt someone watching her. Normally it would freak her out but she knew who it was and smiled at the thought. She felt Tristan's eyes on her and also felt his index finger making slow circles on her stomach. Rory moved a bit and Tristan stopped. Now, Rory felt Tristan's hand going north and she shivered in delight. Tristan closed the gap between them and Rory felt his breath tickle her neck.

"I knew you weren't sleeping anymore when you moved," Tristan said huskily.

Rory turned around to face Tristan and asked, "How long have you been watching me?"

"Oh, you know, ever since I woke up," Tristan said and smirked.

Rory stretched upward and sighed. She looked at the clock near Tristan and saw that it was ten o'clock.

"You should stretch like that all the time. It makes me want you even more," Tristan said.

Rory laughed and said, "You're such a pig."

Rory got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Rory brushed her teeth and used the toilet. Rory smirked at the comment Tristan made about her stretching. She would have to use it to her advantage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan came around the car and opened the door for Rory. He put his hand out for her to take but Rory ignored it and got out of the car. Rory looked around her surroundings and saw that they were at a strip of shops and cafes. Tristan walked to Karen's Cafe and opened the door for her. They seated themselves in the center so they could see everyone.

"What would you like to drink?" the man with the blond hair and brown eyes asked.

Tristan asked for some apple juice and water whereas Rory asked for coffee. They sat in comfortable silence looking at what they wanted to eat for brunch. Rory looked around at the other people and saw an older couple. They were smiling and holding hands. Rory wanted that and she knew Tristan was the one.

Rory knew that Tristan was the one because of how he made her feel. Whenever Rory was down or out of sorts, Tristan knew and made things better. Rarely, Rory got mad but when she did, Tristan knew what to do to get her out of her funk. Tristan made her feel happy, beautiful, spontaneous, loved, and cared for. With Logan, she was blind and thought of all that but in reality, Rory was insecure with her feelings at times.

Rory's eye caught a man in dark denim jeans and a navy shirt. Rory thought he looked oddly familiar and that she saw him before. She brushed it off and turned to Tristan. Tristan was drinking his apple juice while reading the place mat. Rory quirked an eyebrow since he looked like a kid.

"You know if you keep doing that people will think you're a kid trapped in an adult's body," Rory said.

Tristan just smiled and finally said, "Didn't you know? I am a kid!"

Rory snorted and shook her head. She stood up and told him she had to use the restroom. When she was washing her hands, her mind wandered to the guy at the bar. _Where did she see him before? _

Rory bumped into someone on her way out and said sorry but faltered when she saw the man. The guy was wearing an eye patch covering his right eye. Rory gave him a weak smile and went back to the table.

The food was already there and they ate in comfortable silence. At times, Rory could tell that Tristan kept looking at her. Rory looked at Tristan and made eye contact. They both smiled and went back to their delicious brunch.

"How come you're so silent?" Tristan asked.

"I'm enjoying the moment I have," Rory said and wrapped her fingers around his hand.

There was a silence before Tristan asked, "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

Rory thought for a bit and said, "Shopping! I saw this really cute antique store while we drove here. We can just walk around since it's so nice out."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Tristan asked and brought her hand up to his lips.

"Once or twice," Rory said smiling brightly.

Rory was wearing black leggings and a purple shirt that went down to her thighs. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore minimal make-up. Rory had on black ankle boots to complete the look.

They paid the bill and walked out into the eighty degree weather. Tristan's arm was around Rory's waist while they walked past people. They window shopped for a bit until they got to the antique store. Rory took her time looking at everything in the store. Tristan had bought Rory some earrings that dated back from the 1960s.

While they walked out Rory saw the guy with the eye patch on the other side of the road. Rory frowned and took Tristan's hand. Rory was weary about this guy. He was obviously spying on them and Rory didn't know what to do. _I'll have to tell Tristan tonight_, Rory thought.

They went into a clothing store and browsed around. Rory picked up a couple dresses and shirts to try on. She modeled them to Tristan and his reaction would be a smile which meant no and his eyes bugging out with his mouth open which meant yes. Rory would laugh at him and go back into the changing room.

Rory walked out of the changing room and said, "We can leave. I didn't really like anything."

"What?! What about that amazing bluish dress? That looked stunning on you," Tristan said.

"Yea, that was a nice dress but it costs too much," Rory said.

"I'll pay it for you. It'll be a late present," Tristan said grinning.

"A late present? From what holiday? It's June Tristan not December or February," Rory said.

Tristan grinned and said, "A father's day present! I know your not a Dad because you're a woman but you deserve a present because of what you've been through with your Dad."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but just the 'bluish' dress."

Tristan also bought Rory shoes to go with the dress and shoes too. The sun was setting on the horizon giving the sky a pink glow. Tristan hugged Rory closer and went back to the beach house. Before Rory closes the door she saw a black ford truck slightly covered by the trees. It confirmed her suspicion but she didn't know how to tell Tristan.

"You coming?" Tristan yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea," Rory said but knew Tristan wouldn't be able to hear it.

Rory walked to the kitchen to find Tristan getting a glass of water. She studied him and saw how relaxed he was. Rory didn't want to ruin that but she knew she had to or else something might happen.

"Tris…there's something I have to tell you," Rory said cautiously.

Tristan looked up smiling but it quickly faded and he quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, well, I'm not quite sure how to say it. Well, at the grocery store, before the accident happened, I saw this guy with barely anything in his cart and he had a hat on. He also had an eye patch on. I also saw him a lot today while shopping and when we had brunch. But just now I saw a black ford truck near the trees on the left side. This guy has been following us, Tristan," Rory said with fear in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow morning when the boy goes for a run we're going to snatch her," the eye patch man growled.

"Alright! I mean, sir yes sir! Why are we doing this again, sir?" the nervous man in the passenger seat asked.

"Troy, if you ask me that one more time I'll kill you just like I killed Gabe! The Gilmore's won't have their precious niece again," the eye patch guy said and laughed menacingly.

AN: Here's the other chapter! Sorry it's been so long! I auditioned awhile ago for the musical and got it! I play Lulu who is one of the main characters! It's so much fun but very time consuming so I've been doing homework instead of writing. Sorry guys! But I do appreciate all the reviews and alerts!


	9. Hello Beautiful

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap: "Tomorrow morning when the boy goes for a run we're going to snatch her," the eye patch man growled. _

"_Alright! I mean, sir yes sir! Why are we doing this again, sir?" the nervous man in the passenger seat asked._

"_Troy, if you ask me that one more time I'll kill you just like I killed Gabe! The Gilmores won't have their precious niece again," the eye patch guy said and laughed menacingly. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Chapter 9: Hello Beautiful

Rory woke up and felt Tristan's side cold. She knew he went for a run but Rory thought he wouldn't go anywhere with these guys following them. Rory took a shower and got into sweats. She wanted to be in loose clothing so she could retaliate if the need arised. Rory got her coffee and sat on the porch overlooking the ocean. Everything was serene and beautiful.

Rory saw Tristan out in the distance and smiled. Tristan had called the cops but they couldn't do anything until the guys actually did something. So Tristan called the FBI since he had a friend there. They had come right away to put a tracker on both of them so they knew where they were. Rory thought it was reasonable and felt calmer.

There was a footstep behind her and Rory whipped around. The eye patch guy was right behind her.

The eye patch guy smiled and said, "Hello Beautiful."

Before she knew what was happening, someone was behind her holding a cloth over her face. Rory tried not to breathe because she knew what it was. The eye patch guy was feeling her up trying to find something when he found the tracker. Her eyes widened, her mug crashed, and she was met with darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory?" Tristan yelled again.

Rory was nowhere in sight and the car was still out there. He went to the deck and saw the chair on its side and white pieces of a mug. Tristan panicked and ran to the phone.

"She's gone!" Tristan yelled over and over again.

"Calm down Tristan. Tell me what happened."

"Rory, she's gone. I came back from my run and found the house empty. When I went to the deck, chair was tipped over and a mug shattered," Tristan explained to his friend.

"Ok, well we found her tracker and she's on Waltham Road in Massachusetts. I'm getting a squad to go over there right now. You stay put and I'll call you when we get any information."

"Ok," Tristan said and hung up.

Tristan didn't know what to do. His one true love was gone. He was beyond sad, he was depressed. Before he knew it, he was on the ground crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man that was an ingenious idea! When you grabbed that bird and put that tracker on it. Unbelievable," Troy said.

"I get it T, now well you please shut up? Just for five minutes."

"Right sorry Levi," Troy said and then realized his mistake.

The car screeched to a stop and Levi backhanded Troy. Levi was seething mad at his idiotic friend. Levi couldn't believe how stupid Troy could be sometimes.

"Don't call me that again," Levi said and started the car again.

They drove until they reached a low-key neighborhood. The houses weren't big or lavishly painted. They pulled into a driveway that had a one-floor house; at least that is what it looked like from the outside. Levi picked up Rory's legs while Troy picked up her arms. They passed all the rooms and went into a small office room. They set down Rory so Levi could go to the desk and push a button. Once the button was hit, the wall parted. They brought Rory down and threw her across the room. She hit the metal desk and you could hear a crack. Troy snickered and followed Levi upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to loud music and a pain near her chest. She brought her hand up to her chest and felt something sticking out. Somehow she had broken a rib. Rory scooted to a pole close by and leaned against it. The coldness felt good on her back and she relaxed a bit. She realized what song was playing and figured that her captors were throwing a party. _Probably because they had gotten me_, Rory thought.

Rory knew that she wouldn't be there for long since the FBI had placed a tracker on her, so they knew where she was. Rory had put it on the inside of her bra. She took her hands and made sure it was still there. Rory's hands just felt fabric and she started to panic.

She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in a dark windowless basement. That was not a good sign since Rory would be unable to escape. Her feet were tied so she couldn't get up. Rory realized that they had tied her hands in the front so she untied the rope around her ankles and then tried her wrists. Rory managed to get some wiggle room so she looked in the desk for something to aid her. Rory found scissors and cut the ropes off.

Rory found some stairs but no door. Rory felt the wall and didn't find anything. Rory panicked and started pounding on the wall. Rory hoped that someone was in the other room and that the music wasn't too loud.

"Help! Please, help me!"

Rory's wails were met with blaring music. Rory sagged against the wall and sobbed. She knew that she would be there for a long time. All hope was lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Sorry it's so short and it took awhile to get up. Being stage manager is very time consuming. Anyway, it would lift my spirits if you would comment. I want to see if I can get at least five or ten reviews before I post the other chapter up! So press that button!  
**


	10. Too Many Presents

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

_Recap: Rory found some stairs but no door. Rory felt the wall and didn't find anything. Rory panicked and started pounding on the wall. Rory hoped that someone was in the other room and that the music wasn't too loud._

"_Help! Please, help me!"_

_Rory's wails were met with blaring music. Rory sagged against the wall and sobbed. She knew that she would be there for a long time. All hope was lost. _

Chapter 10: Too Many Presents

Pain; that's what Rory felt and it wasn't pleasant. Then again, when it comes to pain it usually isn't a walk in the park. Her head was pounding but just on one side. It was a weird sensation and Rory wanted it gone. Rory did not deal well with pain.

Rory thought of last night; the party, the house, and the men. She has no idea what they wanted from her but they weren't going to get it. That's what Rory hoped.

She heard voices from above her and Rory knew they were coming for her. The footsteps got closer and the voices got louder. Rory could practically hear what was being said. Rory could hear the wall parting and tensed.

"Well if it isn't- what happened to the roped?" Levi said in a demanding voice.

"Not on me," Rory retorted and backed up in fear.

Levi snarled and said, "Troy, go upstairs. I have to deal with this dunderhead."

Troy's face fell and he slowly walked upstairs. Troy turned to say something but decided against it. He knew Levi and Levi was not in the mood to talk. Levi needed to get his anger out and it wasn't going to be him.

Once Troy was gone, Levi stepped closer to Rory until she was cornered. Rory looked at him in fear and tried to side step him. That made him tick and he backhanded her. Rory instantly tasted blood and spit it out. She would not cry, she would stay strong.

"You think you can get away from that stunt you pulled? Think again Missy," Levi said and went to grab her.

Rory flinched away which angered him even more. With a roar, he picked her up and threw her against the wall. The mirror cracked and glass rained down on Rory. Surprisingly, she didn't cry out. Levi took her head and smashed the left side of her face against the brick wall. He smashed it until blood was gushing out. Levi wanted Rory to cry out in pain and yet she wouldn't budge. He took his katana out and stabbed her in the shoulder. When she still didn't scream, he took his lighter out and burned her stomach. The screaming was like music to his ears.

Rory thought she was doing well until the lighter came out. She couldn't help but scream when the flame came into contact with her skin. She wanted the fire off her but he kept it there. Rory screamed until her voice became hoarse and she welcomed the blackness that overtook her world.

Levi smiled sadistically and decided on leaving a present. He took his katana out again and carved his initials on the abdomen. He left her there and hoped she would rot in hell. Then it would be easier to get the money that he deserved. The Gilmore's will never short change him and his family again.

TMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMPTMP

"Mother, I'm as clueless as you. I don't know anything," Lorelei said.

Emily sighed and said, "I just wish I could do more."

"Don't we all," Lorelei said under her breath.

A door opened and soon Sookie was coming in the living room. She was carrying Tupperware filled with food. Lorelei jumped up and hugged Sookie. Sookie was surprised but returned the hug.

"Finally a sane person here!" Lorelei said and hugged Sookie again.

Sookie laughed and said, "I'd like to think so."

"Coffee?"

"Right here."

"You're my savior."

"And you're my best friend."

"Hello Sookie, what did you bring? It smells delicious," Emily said, feeling left out of the conversation.

"I brought a tuna casserole, duck soup, a Greek salad, and coffee cake for desert," Sookie said with a smile.

"That sounded wonderful. Lila, come take the food from Sookie!" Emily yelled.

"Oh that's alright! I can do it," Sookie said while walking to the kitchen.

The kitchen door swung open and the maid would've collided with Sookie if Sookie hadn't stepped back in shock.

"Oh, goodness me! I'm so sorry Miss. Here, let me take something," Lila 'the maid' said.

"It's OK, you can just hold the door open so it doesn't hit me on the way in," Sookie said and giggled.

While Sookie was in the kitchen, Emily was looking at her daughter. She was proud of her daughter for keeping her head high and not letting anyone get in her way. Emily just never knew what to talk about with Lorelei since she had left the life that only Emily knew about.

Emily sighed and said, "How's Luke? Is he treating you alright?"

Lorelei's eyebrow rose and said, "Luke is good. Luke's been helping me a lot through this ordeal."

"Well, I hope all the best for you two. You and Luke make a cute couple," Emily said and smiled.

Lorelei was about to thank her mother when Sookie came in looking white as a sheet. Sookie was trembling a bit and there was a piece of paper in her hand.

"Sookie? What's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost! Did Elvis walk by?" Lorelei said, trying to get Sookie to smile again.

"I…um…I wah-was putting the food away when I heard something at the ba-ack door. I thought it was just a squirrel or something so I decided to ch-eck it out. Well, I didn't see anything except when I turned to go back in. There was a knife holding this note," Sookie explained with fear in her eyes.

"If you care about your precious Rory, give us the money we deserve. Tomorrow at eleven o'clock, bring nine hundred thousand or else," Lorelei read.

Lorelei sunk into one of the dining room chairs and wept for her only child. While Lorelei was crying, Emily was talking to the police. Sookie was still standing in the doorway but some color was coming back to her face. Lorelei just wanted her baby girl back. All of his madness was driving her crazy! Lorelei just wanted things to go back to normal.

_**AN: So sorry it took so long. I was stage manager for Cabaret (a musical) at my college's theater which took up my whole life. Literally, I only got about eight hours of sleep a week. Then I was in a play that performed two weeks after that so yea. I know those are excuses but I'm really sorry. Life just gets in the way. But I have a couple chapters written and I just need to edit them. I hope I didn't lose to many readers!**_


	11. Getting Involved

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

_Recap: "I…um…I wah-was putting the food away when I heard something at the ba-ack door. I thought it was just a squirrel or something so I decided to ch-eck it out. Well, I didn't see anything except when I turned to go back in. There was a knife holding this note," Sookie explained with fear in her eyes. _

"_If you care about your precious Rory, give us the money we deserve. Tomorrow at eleven o'clock, bring nine hundred thousand or else," Lorelei read. _

_Lorelei sunk into one of the dining room chairs and wept for her only child. While Lorelei was crying, Emily was talking to the police. Sookie was still standing in the doorway but some color was coming back to her face. Lorelei just wanted her baby girl back. All of his madness was driving her crazy! Lorelei just wanted things to go back to normal._

Chapter 11: Getting Involved

Tristan was going insane. He did not do well sitting on the sidelines and waiting. He normally was in action. That was why he was in the army for years. He felt as if he was doing a greater good for the country. But sitting by the phone and waiting was making him anxious and nervous. Tristan couldn't sit one more day by that blasted phone that didn't ring.

It had been three days and the FBI was still looking. On TV, the cases only took a day or two. Apparently, TV lies. All of the CSI and NCSI were all fake. Even the wounds and dead corpses were fake. _Couldn't they make it real by doing true events_ thought Tristan? _Why am I even thinking about that when I could try to help,_ thought Tristan?

He picked up the phone and called his friend, Bruce, who was on the team finding Rory. It rang a couple times until Bruce said, "Hello, Bruce speaking. How may I help you?"

Tristan smiled a bit and said, "Is that how you answer your phone _all_ the time?"

"Yea, do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, I just thought it sounded like: Hello, would you like anything else with that?" Tristan said and cracked up.

"Real funny Tristan. Anyway, what's up? Did anything happen?"

"Not that I know of. I was wondering if I could come help you out. You know how I can't sit by and wait. I need to be in action or I will become depressed."

"Alright, be here in thirty minutes. We're supposed to have the DNA results on the note we got."

"What note? No one told me about no note," Tristan said, getting angry by being out of the loop.

"I thought Lorelei told you, I'm sorry. There was a note at the Gilmore residence in Hartford on the back door. When you come in, I'll show you the knife and the note," Bruce explained.

"Knife? Please tell me that blood wasn't found on it," Tristan said wishfully.

"No blood, but hopefully some fingerprints. But anyway, I'll see you soon mate," Bruce said and hung up.

"Bye to you too," Tristan said and rolled his eyes.

Tristan grabbed his parka since it was raining out and dashed to his car. Being at the beach house was painful but Bruce had said that he should stay just in case. He smelled Rory everywhere and even saw Rory. Tristan felt the weight of the engagement ring in his pocket. He had planned on proposing to Rory on the last night of their stay but then some psycho decided to ruin their getaway.

Tristan pulled in and ran into the building as fast as he could. He asked the receptionist where he could find Bruce Dessen and walked to his destination. He saw labs, computers, and some pretty high tech equipment he couldn't identify. He walked into Bruce's office and sat down in the swivel chair.

He grinned and picked up the phone. "Would you want fried with that?" Tristan said, imitating Bruce.

"Haha, very funny. Do you want to help or are you just going to sit around?" Bruce asked.

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist," Tristan said, laughing like his old self.

They walked to the lab and Tristan noticed some girls drooling over Bruce. Bruce was only twenty-six and single so he wasn't surprised that girls checked him out. He had an athletic build since he played tennis and was even a bit taller than Tristan. His brown eyes had a softness to them that made girls lost in them. Bruce's black hair was cut shirt for work since he mostly was on the run.

Once they walked into the lab, Bruce headed to the computer and smiled. He clicked something and the printer whirled to life. A chart was printing and Tristan tried to decipher it but couldn't. All he got were three rows and six columns.

"This is a DNA chart. What it tells us is what kind of DNA was on the note, knife, and mug that was on your deck. The ones that match are the note and knife. What we do is type in the DNA in the database so it can tell us who the DNA belongs to. It usually takes a bit but we usually get the suspect," Bruce explained.

"What if the DNA was different from the note and knife?" Tristan asked.

"Then we would have two suspects," Bruce said.

The computer beeped, singling them that it found a match. On the left top corner there was a picture of the guy. He looked pretty normal with shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on his right shoulder that stood out from wearing a wife beater.

"Levi Santos lives on Chicopee Road, number one hundred, eighty-nine," Bruce announced.

"Then I bring this information to the head of the search and get a team to go to the house. You came on a great day," Bruce said.

"Call it intuition," Tristan said, feeling the engagement ring in his pocket.

_Just keep holding on Rory because I'm going to be there soon_, thought Tristan.

"Yo boss! The DNA came through and we have a suspect," Bruce said to a tall man with graying hair.

"Show me what you got Dessen."

"Great, we'll get someone to follow him right away before we do anything. Then we'll question him tomorrow. Would you be up for following him?"

"Whatever I can do to help solve this case. Is it alright if Tristan comes along? He was in the army with me," Bruce said and putting in a good word for Tristan.

"Two sets of eyes are better than one," the boss said.

_**AN: Here's the other chapter! Just some information on Tristan and the FBI's point of view. The next chapter will have more action in it. I promise! So tell me what you think!**_


	12. Finally Some Action

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

_Recap: "Great, we'll get someone to follow him right away before we do anything. Then we'll question him tomorrow. Would you be up for following him?"_

"_Whatever I can do to help solve this case. Is it alright if Tristan comes along? He was in the army with me," Bruce said and putting in a good word for Tristan. _

"_Two sets of eyes are better than one," the boss said. _

Chapter 12: Finally Some Action

Tristan and Bruce had been waiting for three hours for someone to come out. The house only had one light on and it looked like it was an office. Then the light turned off and the front door opened. The guy locked the door and got in the Chevy.

Once the car turned into the road, Bruce turned the car on. He put the lights on but dimmed them as low as it could go. They followed until the suspect pulled into a factory. Of what Bruce told Tristan, the factory had been out of business for thirteen years and hasn't been used since.

They got out of the car and peeked inside the factory. They saw the suspect and several weapons. Bruce finally had some evidence so he snapped a couple pictures. Bruce told Tristan to stay there so he could get something from the car. Bruce came back with a small video camera. Bruce stuck it to the wall and angled it towards the suspect.

Once they got back in the car, Bruce said, "I put that camera up so we would know when he left. We're going to go back to the house and check for more evidence."

"Can we do that?" Tristan said a bit scared and excited.

"Technically no but when we know that the suspect isn't there we can. We just have to be on high alert. We believe someone else is working with him," Bruce said.

"Ok then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Tristan said.

Once they got to the house, Bruce picked the lock and got inside. _It was just one floor so it probably won't take so long, _Tristan said to calm his nerves down. Bruce took the left side of the house whereas Tristan took the right. Tristan opened the first door and saw a bedroom. The second door was a bathroom and when he shined his flashlight he saw blood. He used the watch that Bruce gave him to communicate if they saw anything. Bruce was there in a second and took a swipe of the blood and sealed it in a baggie. When Bruce opened the shower curtain they saw a man bounded and gagged. Bruce took the tape off and then the rope to let the man speak.

"Levi should be back with some type of weapon to kill me. You should leave," Troy said with panic in his voice.

"Who are you and what's your relationship to Levi?" Bruce asked sternly.

"I'm Troy Spelling and I was helping Levi but once I found out that Rory was pregnant, I've been helping her. It didn't help much since she lost the baby," Troy said.

Tristan was shocked. He had no idea that Rory was pregnant. When they had sex they used protection and Rory took the pill. He never thought that someone could still get pregnant.

"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend. Rory should still be alive. Levi never had any intention of killing her, at least, not that I know of," Troy said.

They heard a car door slam and Tristan and Bruce booked it out of there. Tristan was climbing out the window when the bathroom door opened and Levi was standing there. Once he saw Tristan he roared in rage and grabbed Tristan's leg that was still in the window. Levi pulled and pulled but Tristan's leg didn't budge. Levi slammed the window down onto his leg until he heard it crack. Tristan's leg was bleeding and the bone was protruding through the skin.

"Go Bruce! I'll be fine," Tristan said, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"I never leave a follow comrade behind," Bruce said, helping Tristan get up.

"Well you might have to tonight," Tristan said and hopped to the car.

Levi was outside in an instance with a knife in his hands. Levi ran towards them while Bruce pulled his gun out quietly. Bruce aimed and fired. He got Levi right in the gut which made Levi stop. Bruce and Tristan made their way to the car when Tristan roared in pain and fell. The knife was right in his lower back.

"Go Bruce! One of us has to get out of here. Go!" Tristan yelled.

"I'll be back," Bruce yelled through the car window. He pulled the trigger twice towards Levi and left.

One of the bullets had gone through the right hand of Levi, leaving a hole in the middle. Levi was undisturbed by it and dragged Tristan into the house. They walked into the office and the wall slide open. Levi threw Tristan down the stairs and Tristan blacked out instantly. He didn't even hear Rory whimper in her sleep.

"What do you mean that Tristan got captured?" Bruce's boss yelled.

Bruce was in his boss's-Greg- office telling him what happened. He knew he would get reprimanded about it. Bruce knew that he wasn't supposed to go in the house but he took the chance and risked his best friend's life. Bruce knew it was his fault and he knew he would get fired for his irresponsibleness.

"He was injured in the leg and couldn't walk s0-," Bruce said but got interrupted yet again.

"You went into the house, found a man wounded, interrogated the wounded man, had a fight with the suspect, and left your _best_ friend behind. After this case you will be demoted. You will be my assistant until I feel like you deserve your job back," Greg said and left the room.

"At least I still have a job," Bruce said to himself.

"Let's go Dessen! And bring my coffee," yelled Greg.

Bruce grabbed the mug from the desk and ran up to his boss. Bruce followed Greg everywhere and his fellow co-workers were laughing at him. His co-workers would even ask him to fetch them stuff and since Greg said it was fine for Bruce to take their orders. _Can this day get even worse_, thought Bruce?

"I can't believe that idiot got Tristan injured _and_ captured!" fumed Lorelei.

"Lore-," Luke tried to say but Lorelei kept on ranting about the idiotic FBI agent, Bruce.

"I mean who would do that to a _best_ friend?" Lorelei said.

"Lorelei!" Luke yelled and she stopped in her tracks and looked at Luke. "All we can do is hope for the best and wait."

"Well I hate waiting! Waiting and I don't go together," Lorelei whined.

"How about we try and forget about what happened today and focus on tonight. The food is getting cold and I know you hate it when your fries get cold," Luke said, trying to calm Lorelei down with the prospect of unhealthy food.

"That's true. I hate cold fries but I love my shake all cold," Lorelei said and dug in.

Luke looked at Lorelei and shook his head. He loved Lorelei but her choice in food was so unhealthy. Luke couldn't wait to show Lorelei the bathroom that he set up earlier. He wanted tonight to be special and to not talk or think about what was going on with the FBI.

_**AN: Here's the other chapter! I have poll going on, on my profile page. It's about what kind of book, movie, or TV show you want to read next. I also won't be updating this story unless I get reviews. When I don't get reviews, I don't get inspired to write so it takes me awhile (ages). So review! You can even say, good job and not go into details! I like anonymous reviews too!And you never know. More reviews might mean longer chapters. :0 Think about it. :)  
**_


	13. There's No I in Team

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

_**AN: First off, I want to say sorry! I know it's been months but I decided to take a summer course which only lasts four weeks. In that short amount of time you learn soooo much and I all did was study! I had no time for writing. So I was hope this chapter is okay because I wrote it over the weekend. My summer class ends on Thursday so after that, my chapters shouldn't be too far apart. I also want to say thanks to all who reviewed! They make me write faster and actually gives me incentive to write. I wouldn't be writing if I didn't have my faithful reviewers. **_

_Recap: "How about we try and forget about what happened today and focus on tonight. The food is getting cold and I know you hate it when your fries get cold," Luke said, trying to calm Lorelei down with the prospect of unhealthy food._

"_That's true. I hate cold fries but I love my shake all cold," Lorelei said and dug in. _

_Luke looked at Lorelei and shook his head. He loved Lorelei but her choice in food was so unhealthy. Luke couldn't wait to show Lorelei the bathroom that he set up earlier. He wanted tonight to be special and to not talk or think about what was going on with the FBI._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: There's No I in Team

Tristan's head was pounding and he couldn't stop the stars from spinning. He heard someone whimper in pain and thought a dog was down here. Then Tristan remembered what had happened the night before. He had gone out with Bruce and got captured from the suspect who had captured Rory. _Rory_, thought Tristan suddenly! Tristan looked around wildly and focused on the whimpers. He got up slowly, making sure he didn't hurt his leg further and hobbled over to the noise.

"Rory!" Tristan said happily, now that he found her and he could be with her.

Rory looked and smelled a mess. Her hair was in a wild mess, her left side of the face was bloody and scratched, there was glass stuck in various odd places, and there was lots of blood. Tristan just loved Rory even more. The bravery and courage someone had to have under the circumstances been extraordinary.

"Rory, honey, it's me Tristan," Tristan said trying to wake her up from her nightmare.

Rory groaned and Tristan said, "Come on honey, it's time to wake up."

Rory's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, "Tristan! What, how, what, how did you get here?" Rory asked bewildered by the sight before her.

"Well…Bruce and I were on a mission…here, and I got, well captured," Tristan said.

"I guessed that party Tristan. My question was how? And are you alright?" Rory asked noticing Tristan wince when he changed positions.

"Somewhat, he broke my bone and it's a bit uncomfortable but I'm living," Tristan said and smiled. "As for how I got here, Bruce and I went against protocol and searched here. I mean this house. That guy Lance or is it Levi? Anyway, he came after us and attacked mostly me."

Rory gasped and brushed her hand against his face gently. Tristan's hand rested lightly on her hand and brought her in closer to him. Tristan stroked her hair lightly and ran his hand over her face that was lightly caked with blood. Tristan grimaced and looked into Rory's blue eyes. He was glad that some spark had come back into her eyes and Tristan vowed to make her eyes sparkle until they died.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"I actually had known for a day and I was planning on telling you during dinner but then this happened and…yeah," Rory said.

"How-", Tristan cleared his throat since it cracked, "How long were you?"

"I'm guessing about two and a half months," Rory said.

Tristan nodded numbly. The thought of being a Dad was scary. Even though Rory had lost the baby she could still have another one and that scared the living daylights out of Tristan. He would be a horrible father! He didn't even know how to be a Dad. His own father wasn't much of a role model so he couldn't get anything out of that. His grandfather was more like a father to him but he didn't want to be old fashioned and embarrass the little tyke.

"Tristan!" Rory yelled.

Tristan blinked and said, "What?"

"You zoned out with a scared look on your face. I didn't know if it was about out situation or the thought of being a father. But I guessed the latter one. You shouldn't be scared because you're great with kids! You even work with kids. Now if the kids you teach hate you then you do have something to worry about," Rory said and laughed at his expression. "I was kidding! Baby, you're going to be fine. Besides, I'm not having a baby now. We can worry about it when the time comes."

"You're right. I have no idea why I'm freaking out now," Tristan said and smiled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Tristan kissed Rory lightly and leaned his forehead against hers. He stares into her eyes and Rory kissed him that made his little man happy. Tristan really wanted to continue but it was the wrong place to be making out in. He slowly pulled away and looked Rory in the eyes. Rory's eyes portrayed confusion and a little bit of pain. Tristan hoped the pain wasn't from him.

"Why did you stop?" Rory asked, waiting for a minute or so for Tristan's explanation but didn't get any.

"Because this isn't the right place to be making out in. Soon we'll be able to do that at home," Tristan said.

"I've been here for ages and I think we won't be out of here soon," Rory said and teared up at the thought.

"But we will get out of here Rory. You may have lost your faith in the FBI but I haven't and I know they will rescue us," Tristan said and wiped a tear that escaped from Rory's eye.

Rory smiled and said, "You always know what to say to make me feel better. Sometimes I think that you know me better then I do."

"You might be right," Tristan said and returned the smile.

Tristan hugged Rory and didn't let go. Tristan held Rory tightly and vowed to never let her go. He knew that this experience would make their relationship stronger. He thought back to his high school years' and back then he never thought that Rory would ever give him a chance and now they are closer then ever. Tristan looked down at Rory and saw the pain in her eyes. Tristan would do anything to make sure that look on Rory's face never appeared again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dessen, call the troops!" Greg yelled from his office.

Bruce ran in the office and said, "Sure, but why?"

"Because we are going to capture this idiot who took a fellow comrade and his girlfriend," Greg said with such ferocity.

Bruce grinned and said, "Yes sir!"

Bruce ran out of his boss' office while Greg yelled, "No grinning in my office again!"

Bruce called all the troops and told them the address of the captor's house. Bruce hoped that the extra time he put in last night would help him get his job back. It took him six years to be where he was and he didn't want to start all over. Bruce knew he would be able to be an NCIS agent but loved being in the FBI. He knew the differences of the job and how there are so few similarities between the two.

"Dessen, did you call the troops?" Greg said from right behind him making him jump in his chair.

"Yes sir! They said they would be at the address in a few minutes," Bruce said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Mader and Follet, let's go!" Greg said while walking fast towards the staircase.

Bruce, Hannah, and Savannah ran to catch up with Greg. On their way, they strapped the bullet proof vest on strapped their guns on their belt. Soon they were in the van speeding to the address. Greg turned sharply into the driveway and saw the troops stationed around the house. Bruce got out and helped Hannah and Savannah down.

"Okay Savannah go with Bruce to the back of the house and Hannah and I will go from the front," Greg ordered.

"Ready?" Bruce asked Savannah and got a nod.

The girl never spoke unless Greg asked her a question or she had to report. Savannah was taller then Hannah and had blonde hair that went down her back. Her eyes were a forest green that made Bruce think of his ex-finance. Savannah's quietness helped while searching for suspects' and it usually was her that found the suspect. Her long legs moved in quick agile steps making Bruce walk faster to keep up with her.

"Savannah, in here. There's something that moves a wall to-," Bruce said quietly and stopped talking when the wall moved. "Good job Savannah!"

Savannah smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Bruce stopped for a second, surprised that she responded. He quickly followed her down the steps and was met with an odor. He turned to his left and saw Tristan and Rory close together.

"Tristan, Rory, come on!" Bruce said and Savannah quickly made it to his side.

Bruce helped Tristan up while Savannah did the same for Rory. Rory looked like hell with a bone sticking out in her chest and blood everywhere. They slowly made their way upstairs and Savannah closed the wall.

When they rounded the corner, Rory let out a scream. Levi was standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand. Savannah pushed Rory behind her back which made Levi laugh.

"You think you can protect her? Let's see if you can," Levi said and shot at her while Savannah quickly pulled her gun out and pulled the trigger.

Savannah's bullet went into Levi's and her second shot went right into his chest while her third went right in between his eyes. Levi was on the ground with his eyes wide as saucers. His mouth was slightly open but with no breath coming gout. Levi's chest made no movements and Bruce slowly stepped up to the body to make sure that Levi was dead. Bruce put his middle and index finger on Levi's neck and found no pulse.

"He's dead," Bruce announced while the cops and paramedics came in.

The paramedics confirmed Levi's death and put his body in a black bag. More paramedics came in with two more stretchers and checked on Rory and Tristan. Rory and Tristan were put in two ambulances that sped away.

"Good job Bruce, I couldn't have done that without your help," Savannah said.

Bruce gaped and said, "What? Are toy serious? You did all the work! You found the key to opening the wall, saved our lives, and killed the suspect!"

"Oh please Bruce. You don't give yourself enough credit," Savannah said and hopped in the van.

"Good job Dessen and Follet," Greg said.

"Thanks sir," they said in unison.

"Dessen, I want you to call Rory's mother and Follet, I want you to call her grandparents. Tell them what happened and where they are going," Greg said.

"Right on it," Bruce and Savannah said at the same time, again.

**TBC**

_An excerpt from the next chapter:_

_A month later and Rory's ribs healed and her stitches dissolved. Tristan's lower back was still healing from the knife going into it. He had another month in the cast for his right leg and the crutches were getting on his nerves. Since Tristan taught karate, he was on disability leave with pay. Tristan couldn't have asked for better. He was with his girl, got a paid vacation, and a talk later on with some parents_.


	14. Yes Man

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

_**AN: I hope this didn't take too long! I actually had a dream that somewhat went like the chapter I wrote. So I hope you enjoy and I hope I brought about as much feeling as I felt when dreaming and writing. **_

_Recap: "Thanks sir," they said in unison. _

"_Dessen, I want you to call Rory's mother and Follet, I want you to call her grandparents. Tell them what happened and where they are going," Greg said._

"_Right on it," Bruce and Savannah said at the same time, again. _

Chapter 14: Yes Man

A month later and Rory's ribs healed and her stitched dissolved. Tristan's lower back was still healing from the knife going into his leg and he had another month in the cast for his right leg. Since Tristan taught karate, he was on disability leave with pay. Tristan had commented on it a couple weeks ago that he should have gotten hurt a long time ago but it was just because the studio didn't want to lose him.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, pointing to his fork that was midway to his mouth with some food particulars falling.

"Yea, I'm okay. Just preoccupied," Tristan said and filled his mouth with food so he didn't have to speak.

"You've been acting kind of funny lately. Are you sure? Is there something you want to tell me or maybe ask me?" Rory said with a cocked eyebrow.

_Play it cool, Tristan. You can do this, you did it in high school every day,_ Tristan thought.

"Of course I'm okay. I just feel caged since I don't have a schedule. I'm used to working and being busy. This leg has got me at home or out on the bench," Tristan said.

"Well, I'm here," Rory said and smiled devilishly. "We can do something _fun_ after dinner."

"Could we possibly do this activity now?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. Let me set up," Rory said.

"Set up?" Tristan asked.

"Yea! In order to play scrabble, you need to set it up," Rory fibbed.

"Okay, I'll clean up," Tristan said dejectedly.

Rory went into the room and turned the radio up so Tristan wouldn't be able to hear. She went into the bathroom and got the tub set. Rory put in bubbles and some rosemary to spice things up. Rory lit the few candles in the bathroom and stopped the music. She drummed her fingers against the CD shelf contemplating on what to put in. Rory took the Elvis Costello CD and popped it in. Rory ripped open the package she got today and took out her costume. It was a bit cheesy but Rory knew Tristan would like it. When she heard Tristan knock, she took her robe and pulled the belt tight.

Rory peeked her head out the door and said, "First I have a surprise but I want you to go to the front door and knock before coming in."

"Um, ok," Tristan said with a confused face.

Once Rory heard the front door close, she disrobed to reveal the French maid costume she received today. Rory slowly opened the front door when Tristan knocked and was greeted by his jaw dropping.

Rory laughed and said, "Come in and follow me."

Tristan complied and followed Rory to the bedroom. Rory hit the play button and Elvis Costello played. Rory decided to give Tristan a lap dance before her encore. Once Rory felt what she needed to feel, she stopped. Soon, her clothes were off and she pulled Tristan up. Rory took off Tristan's shirt and pants and then proceeded to the bathroom.

"I love your mind, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore," Tristan said and captured her lips.

Rory moaned and said, "Not yet. That's what the tub is for."

"You mean the _hot_ tub?" Tristan said and laughed at his joke.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "No talking."

Rory took the plastic bag for Tristan's cast and covered it. Once it was on, Tristan scooped Rory up and gently threw her in the tub. Tristan didn't let Rory talk by keeping her mouth busy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorelei opened the door and was surprised to see Tristan there, by himself. He was wearing his leather jacket even though it was summer. The jacket did make Tristan look sexier.

"Well, look what the cat brought in! And what do I owe for this surprise?" Lorelei asked, while letting Tristan in.

"I want to talk to you about Rory," Tristan said, following her in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong with Rory? I talked with her about ten minutes ago," Lorelei said with a confused look.

"Oh, Rory's fine but I need some help," Tristan said, while not saying his secret yet.

"Well then out with it! I know it's not her birthday since that's in the winter. It's not Christmas-," Lorelei said but got caught off by Tristan.

"You don't make this very easy. I'm trying to ask your permission to marry your daughter," Tristan said.

Lorelei screamed in delight and started jumping up and down. In her excitement, she grabbed Tristan's hands for him to join in. Lorelei didn't realize that she was hurting his leg by jumping up and down. Tristan heard the front door open in a rush and hoped it was Luke, so he could calm Lorelei down. Instead, it was Babatte with a baseball bat.

"Where's the thief?" Babatte said, looking around wildly.

"My daughter is getting married!" Lorelei said and Babatte joined Lorelei in her girl fit.

Tristan looked around to find something to stop them. A headache was coming on and Tristan didn't want a headache today. The door opened yet again and Luke and Maury came in. Babatte saw Maury and jumped into his arms.

"Rory is getting married!" Babatte told Maury.

"Well congratulations," Luke said to Tristan and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm actually proposing tonight so please don't tell anyone. I want to surprise Rory," Tristan said and pleaded with his eyes.

It seemed to work since Babatte's face softened and she replied, "I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Babatte," Tristan said and was engulfed in another hug but with Babatte.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tristan pulled the chair out and Rory sat down. They were at a prestigious restaurant with famous people everywhere.

"How did you get reservations here?" Rory asked in awe.

"I pulled a few strings," Tristan said and smiled impishly.

"It's beautiful," Rory exclaimed, talking about being on the balcony and seeing the stars.

"It sure is," Tristan said but was referring to Rory.

Rory had put on a floor length dress that was a dark purple. It was a low-cut halter dress with a star of fake diamonds in the center. Rory had curled her hair and swept it up leaving a few strands fall. Her face was void of make-up and didn't what Tristan liked about Rory. She had a natural beauty and didn't need to cover it up.

"I got a weird phone call today," Rory said.

"Really?" Tristan said and hoped no one had said anything.

"Yea, Lane was calling and said congratulations' and hung up. But I don't know why she would say that," Rory said, giving Tristan a look.

"Maybe it's because of something that is going to happen today," Tristan said and felt for the jewelry box.

"And what's that?" Rory asked.

"I think it goes a little like this," Tristan said and got low as possible with his crutches.

Rory's face lit up and Tristan said, "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, ever since you walked into Chilton, I fell deeply madly in love with you. Your scared blue eyes and your face were trying not to deceive you. But yet all I could think of was, damn, she is the epitome of beauty.

"Then with what happened a month ago, I knew I couldn't live without you. I need you, I want you, I love you, I adore you, Rory and no one else. Would you please take my hand in marriage?"

Rory's eyes had tears in them and she whispered, "Yes." Then she kissed Tristan with all her heart. Tristan stood up and swung her around. The people on the balcony clapped and a man that sounded like Johnny Depp said, "You go man!"

Tristan laughed in the kiss and pulled away. He looked deeply in Rory's eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rory said and smiled widely.

TBC


	15. Epilogue

Love Today

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

Summary: "Man, I'm telling you, just call her! I bet Rory is thinking about you too," Parker said. It's time to love everyday. Rory/Tristan romance thrown with some Lorelei/ Luke romance. Rated MA for later language and sexual innuendos.

_Recap: __Rory's face lit up and Tristan said, "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, ever since you walked into Chilton, I fell deeply madly in love with you. Your scared blue eyes and your face were trying not to deceive you. But yet all I could think of was, damn, she is the epitome of beauty._

"_Then with what happened a month ago, I knew I couldn't live without you. I need you, I want you, I love you, I adore you, Rory and no one else. Would you please take my hand in marriage?"_

_Rory's eyes had tears in them and she whispered, "Yes." Then she kissed Tristan with all her heart. Tristan stood up and swung her around. The people on the balcony clapped and a man that sounded like Johnny Depp said, "You go man!"_

_Tristan laughed in the kiss and pulled away. He looked deeply in Rory's eyes and said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Rory said and smiled widely._

Chapter 15: Epilogue

The wedding was small and was held behind Tristan's parent's house. Friends and family filled the one hundred seats but it was mostly Rory's town. Lane was the maid of honor and Lorelei and Paris were the bridesmaids. Tristan had asked Parker to be his best man and for Luke and Parker to be up there as well.

Bruce and Savannah were dating for awhile before Bruce finally asked her to marry him. Savannah said yes and they got married six months after Rory's wedding. Savannah quit the FBI job instead of going on maternity leave. They have one healthy son named Brett.

As for Lorelei and Luke, they had a baby first before getting married. Rory has another baby sister called Leila Ann Gilmore.

Tristan's best friend through the army, Parker, died in a car accident the day Rory gave birth to fraternal twins. In honor of Tristan's best friend, they named their son Jeremy Parker DuGrey. Wendy Lee DuGrey came next and stole Tristan's heart away. Tristan couldn't have been happier.

As for the Levi's accomplice, Troy, he served community service for two years and got a job at a restaurant. He met his girlfriend there, Renee, and they have been living for two years. Troy had the ring for three years before he finally proposed. Troy is now the manager of the restaurant.

And Tristan kept his promise. He kept Rory's eyes twinkling before she died at the age of ninety-one and a week later, Tristan died in his sleep thinking of Rory.

AN: I want to say sorry for the long wait. I really don't have good luck with computers. My old one of eight years crashed about a month ago and I finally got a laptop! I know how short the epilogue is but it never was gonna be long. it was just gonna be five paragraphs or so. So, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have a poll going for what my next story should be about so go make your voice be heard!


End file.
